Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of cooking appliances and utensils comprising a cooking vessel.
The present invention relates more particularly, but not exclusively, to kitchen items such as casseroles, skillets, or woks, and also to electric cooking appliances comprising a bowl designed for containing foods.
Description of Related Art
Document GB 1 099 486 discloses the production of aluminum cooking vessels having a hard, anodized surface layer. This surface layer may be pigmented if desired. The surface thus obtained is easier to clean than a non-anodized surface. Nevertheless the surface thus obtained is not as easy to clean as a surface coated with a non-stick layer.
Document EP 0 424 072 and document EP 0 902 105 propose the production of cooking vessels having a non-stick coating such as PTFE on a hard anodized aluminum substrate. The hard anodization is thus performed prior to the PTFE coating. This arrangement makes it possible to improve the wear and scratch resistance of the PTFE coating. Typically, the PTFE coating is mainly used to coat the inside surface of cooking vessels, owing to the limited mechanical resistance of this type of coating.
Document EP 1 894 502 discloses the provision of a sol-gel coating on at least one surface of a kitchen item comprising an aluminum or aluminum alloy substrate, wherein this substrate can be an anodized aluminum substrate. This document envisions an anodization layer thickness of between 5 and 100 μm. The other surface can be coated with PTFE if desired. The sol-gel coating makes it possible to improve the dishwasher resistance of the cooking vessel, and also the flame resistance of said cooking vessel.